Our Love is Simple
by vampoof94
Summary: A series of drabbleish stories about Nami x Robin Yuri :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm now going to write fanfics for these two just because I love them...all of you are free to leave ideas and prompts. This is similar to my Erza x Lucy fic...just random drabbles/stories. Hope you enjoy and I hope I'm not that bad at writing Robin x Nami fics. :) **

_**Nighttime Habits**_

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked sweetly as she walked into the kitchen where Sanji was preparing dinner.

"Yes Nami-san?" Sanji turned towards her quickly with hearts in his eyes. Nami sighed and smiled at him.

"Would you mind teaching me how to brew coffee the way Robin likes it?" Nami sat down on the edge of the table and looked at Sanji with a pleading look on her face. He spun around and muttered more things about her being so beautiful before stopping in front of her.

"I'd love to Nami-san!"

"Ah! Thank you Sanji-kun! You know how bad I am at making it."

"It's easy Nami-san." Sanji began gathering everything to brew some coffee and Nami watched carefully. She wanted to make sure she could start making coffee just the way Robin liked it because the raven haired girl always managed to get Nami's tea perfect every time. Nami stood up and walked over to stand right beside Sanji. He talked her through it and showed her everything. Nami took everything to memory. Sanji poured himself a cup and took a sip. "It's perfect. Just make it like I showed you and it will be perfect."

"Thank you Sanji!" Nami hugged him before turning and leaving the room. Sanji cried out in joy and Nami smiled as she made her way out to the deck to check on things. The hours passed without much excitement and Nami yawned before putting her pen down. She was working on her maps late again, and Robin was sitting by her reading a book. She looked like she was really into it. Nami smiled and got up. Now was the perfect time to get them something to drink. She walked to the kitchen and started brewing her tea and Robin's coffee. The aromas filled the air and Nami sighed. It was a nice scent even though she didn't really care for coffee. It reminded her of Robin and that's all it took to put a smile on her face. Nami picked up the two cups and walked back to their room and pushed the door open quietly. Robin was writing something down and seemed focused on her work. Nami set the coffee down and sat back down in front of her maps. She got back to work quietly. This was what they liked to do. In the daytime, they barely had time to work seeing as the boys liked to be loud and obnoxious, so they would find themselves working in the night. When one of them seemed too engrossed in their work, the other would brew their drinks. Nami yawned again and heard a little noise beside her. She looked over at Robin and saw that she had the cup to her lips. "I'm sorry...is it that bad?"

Robin set the cup down and looked at Nami. "This tastes wonderful Nami!"

"Huh?"

"Just the way I like it." Robin smiled and Nami sighed in relief. She had made it right. She felt Robin pull her in for a hug and grinned.

"I finally made it right."

"You asked Sanji didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"I was wondering where you ran off to earlier." Robin pulled away and placed a soft kiss on Nami's head. "Shall we continue a little longer Nami?"

"Yeah." Nami smiled to herself as she stared at her maps. She made Robin really happy and that made her happy.

…**...**

_**Remedy**_

Robin sighed as she opened her eyes. She found that, once again, she could not seem to fall asleep. It had been like that all week. She would lay down and try to sleep, but nothing came. She turned her head to look over at her girlfriend in the other bed. They should just buy themselves a double bed. They normally sleep together every night anyways. Except for the past week. Nami had gotten mad at something Robin had done, and refused to talk to the girl. Robin knew Nami would get over it on her own though. They always got back together in the end.

"Robin..."

Robin sat up and raised an eyebrow. Nami was still sleeping. '_I didn't know she talked in her sleep._' Robin thought. She got out of bed and walked over to Nami's bed and sat down on the edge. She stroked the girl's hair softly and smiled when she saw a small smile grace Nami's lips. Robin stood up a couple minutes later and went back to her own bed. She pulled the blankets up over her and closed her eyes. She had just turned over to face the wall when she felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Robin?"

"Yes Nami?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Have I ever said no?" Robin smiled and turned to face the girl. Nami grinned and laid down beside Robin. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Robin finally slept through the night, and that was when she realized Nami was her remedy.

…**...**

_**Sweet Sleep**_

"Did Robin stay up all night again?" Usopp asked as he glanced over at the sleeping form of Robin leaning against the railing of the ship. The rest of the boys looked at her.

"I guess so. She should try sleeping sometimes." Zoro said as he yawned. Sanji glared at him.

"Maybe you should try staying awake sometimes!"

"You have a problem shitty cook?" Zoro turned to face Sanji and they began fighting. Luffy laughed.

"You guys are funny!"

"You guys are going to wake Robin!" Usopp yelled as he ducked out of the way from a fist. Nami sighed as she watched the boys run around being noisy. She saw Robin and smiled. Luffy went to poke Robin and Nami frowned.

"Let's wake her up and play games." Luffy grinned and as his finger was about to touch Robin's shoulder, Nami kicked him away from her.

"Interrupt her sleep and I'll interrupt your breathing!"

"Ah! Nami-san is so beautiful when she's angry!" Sanji said. Nami sent a glare to the two fighting boys and hit them. Usopp sat down beside Chopper. All of the boys were now quiet as they sat in front of Nami.

"What's all the commotion about?" Robin asked as she stood up and stretched. Nami glared at the boys in front of her. Chopper raised his hand.

"Nami is being scary."

"What was that Chopper?" Nami growled. Robin laughed and placed a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"You shouldn't scare them like that."

"Did you sleep well Robin-chan!?" Sanji asked quickly. Robin smiled.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sorry for waking you Robin." Nami sighed as she looked away from the older girl.

"It's alright. I needed to go back to our room anyways."

"Okay." Nami smiled. "You guys can move now."

"Yay!" Luffy jumped up. "Sanji! Food!"

"All right." Sanji sighed. Things went back to normal as the crew found things to do. Robin smiled and hugged Nami.

"You're sweet Nami."

Nami blushed and turned her head to look at Robin, but found a pair of lips on her's. She smiled and leaned in to the kiss. Robin pulled away slowly to look at Nami.

"I think I'm going to sleep well tonight."

…**...**

_**Security**_

Nami sat at her desk staring down at her maps while Robin was in bed sleeping. The crew had all regained their memories earlier that day, and Nami wasn't ready to sleep just yet. Sure Luffy had defeated the seahorse that had stolen their memories, but she still felt unsure about sleeping that night. Robin didn't get any sleep during the whole ordeal, so she didn't think twice about falling into bed that night. Nami glanced back at her roommate and smiled softly. Robin kept the crew together even when they were all ready to leave. Nami had even gone against her and tried to leave alone, but Robin held nothing against her.

'_She's always so calm._' Nami thought. She turned back to her maps and leaned her head on one of her hands. She really didn't feel like working. It was dark out and Chopper was on watch. Maybe she should switch with him. Nami decided she would head out to the deck and at least get some fresh air. She stepped outside and took a deep breath. It was warm and a nice breeze made her hair sway. Nami leaned against the railing and sighed. She saw Chopper up in the lookout nest. He was staring at the moon.

"You should try and sleep."

Nami jumped and turned around to see Robin with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked like she was still half asleep. "I'm not tired." Nami lied. Robin walked forward and wrapped the blanket around them both. Their bodies pressed close together and Nami felt heat rising to her cheeks. "R-Robin!"

"Come to bed." She slowly pressed her lips to Nami's neck and the younger girl looked to see if Chopper had noticed them. He didn't.

"I'm really not tired Robin."

"You're just afraid of losing your memories."

"..."

"I'll keep you safe."

Nami sighed and finally nodded and they walked back to their room. Robin tucked them in and snuggled up close to Nami. The young girl smiled. Robin was barely awake the entire time, yet she still managed to drag Nami back to bed. "Goodnight Robin." Nami kissed Robin's head before drifting off with her wrapped in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leaving Thriller Bark**_

Nami sighed in relief as her feet touched the grass on Sunny's deck. She was exhausted and ready to leave Thriller Bark. She was ready to leave behind all of the scary things that had happened on the island as well as the disgusting man who tried to make her marry him. Nami found Chopper and Usopp laying around and joined them.

"We're finally leaving." Nami said.

"Yeah." Usopp replied quietly.

"We had some fun though and I learned that Nami really was a man all along." Chopper said. Nami sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"You said you were a man."

"Chopper...if you even think about telling Robin that..."

"Tell me what?" Robin asked as she walked up to the group. Chopper smiled.

"Nami is really a man!" He got up and ran away to his room leaving Nami blushing and struggling to find the words to say. Usopp backed away from them quickly and Robin stared in confusion at her smaller girlfriend.

"A man? Last time I checked you were completely a woman."

"Robin!"

"I know it was something you lied about." Robin smiled. "I just came to ask why there is a wedding dress in our room."

Nami blushed again. "That...I don't want to talk about it..." Robin smiled and sat down beside Nami and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe you will wear it for me one day?"

…**...**

_**Homesick**_

Nami stared at the picture of the family she left behind. Her mom and sister. She missed them a lot, but knew that they were happy and free. Nami felt sad though. She wanted to hug her sister again and run through the village again. She could hear her friends out on the deck singing and having a great time, but she didn't feel like joining them.

"_Far across the salty depths. The merry evening sun. The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky~_"

Nami looked at the door to see Robin walking in with two drinks. She had a smile on her face as she sang. She approached Nami slowly and handed her a drink.

"_Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a don as the ship sets sail. Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray~_" Robin sang the words softly and quietly as if she were singing for Nami only. She sat beside the young girl and looked at her with a smile. "_We are pirates sailing through the sea. The waves are our pillows, the ship our roost~_"

"Robin..." Nami was cut off by a hand being placed over her mouth.

"Nami you should be smiling."

"I know. I just feel kind of homesick I guess." Nami sighed and stared at her drink.

"You're surrounded by family." Robin smiled at her again and kissed her head. Nami blushed and smiled at Robin's actions. "Now sing with me. I'll make sure you smile for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Robin." Nami was starting to feel better and she started singing along with Robin. The raven haired girl kept her word and had Nami grinning through the night.

…**...**

_**Day Dream**_

Chopper hummed as he read one of the new books he had bought in the last town they had stopped at. He was sitting in the kitchen beside Nami who was working on her maps, well was supposed to be working on them. Instead, Nami was spaced out and had a goofy grin on her face that was starting to scare Chopper. No one else was in the room though, so he would either need to leave or deal with her creepiness. He decided to stay put for a bit. The door opened and Robin walked in carrying an empty glass. She set it down and smiled at Chopper and Nami.

"Hi Robin."

"Hi Chopper. Is that one of the new books you got?"

"Yeah! It's really good."

"I see. That's good to hear." Robin sat down in front of Nami. When she didn't get a reaction she waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Is she okay?"

"She has been like this for awhile now. I'm getting scared of her smile..."

"Robin..." Nami sighed dreamily. Robin smiled.

"I wonder what's going on in her mind." Chopper said quietly. Robin just continued to smile.

"Chopper would you mind leaving for a little bit?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Chopper jumped up and left the room leaving the two girls.

"Nami." Robin leaned closer until their lips were barely touching. "I wonder what you're dreaming about this time." She closed the gap and their lips touched slowly. She started to feel the other girl move and pulled away. Nami blinked in confusion before grinning.

"That was definitely the best day dream ever."

…**...**

_**Cheering Up**_

Robin lifted her head when she heard the yell of her girlfriend. She stood up and ran to the room where Nami was currently working on her map. Brook ran out of the room yelling apologies and Robin walked into the room slowly.

"What happened? I heard you yell."

"Brook...spilled tea all over my map!" Nami shouted furiously. She was sitting on the floor with the ruined map in front of her. She had tears of anger and sadness sliding down her cheeks. "I can't believe it's ruined...all that hard work..." Nami let her head hit the ground and she let out a heavy sigh. Robin shook her head and smiled as she walked towards the girl. She placed a comforting hand on the girl's head.

"It'll be okay Nami. I'm sure it won't be too hard to make it again." Robin made Nami lift her head and smiled even more. "After all, you're the best mapmaker ever, right?"

Nami wiped her eyes and looked at Robin. "Yeah!" She grinned at Robin's words.

"And if you want I'll help you." Robin added.

"Ah Robin! I think I'm falling for you all over again!" Nami said as she threw her arms around the older girl. Robin chuckled and wrapped her own arms around Nami. Nami forgot all about her map as she held her girlfriend.

…**...**

_**Biggest Fan**_

Nami stood at the front of the ship with her hands on her hips. They had just set out to sea once again after helping a small town get rid of some pirates. The people loved the straw-hats, but Nami thought some of them were just a little too creepy. She had met four kids who claimed to be her biggest fans. They even made a statue of her. The worst part was that it was naked. Nami shuddered and felt a presence behind her. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Robin walking up to her.

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin asked as she wrapped her arms around Nami's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Not really. I was just thinking about my fan club."

"Usopp said they were pretty serious about you?"

"They each had a letter shaved on the back of their heads to spell love and then a letter on their shirt's to spell out Nami and then they made a naked statue! I've never been so mad at a group of kids before." Nami sighed.

"Well they think you're the best right?"

"Yeah, but did they have to make that statue?" Nami complained as Robin's hands started to slide upwards until they were right under Nami's breasts. The younger girl blushed and turned to look at Robin.

"They have no idea what you truly look like."

"Robin..."

"They have no idea what you're truly like."

"Robin...what are you doing?"

"They have have no idea what cute noises you make in the bedroom. I may not have your name engraved on my body, but I can assure you that I'm your biggest fan Nami." Robin let one hand slowly slide down Nami's body. Nami couldn't hold back a small moan.

"Robin...let's continue this discussion in our room. I want you to show me why you're my biggest fan."

Robin grinned and kissed Nami's neck softly. "I'd love to."


End file.
